


WarCraft IV - Chapter 3 : Protectors of Azeroth (Prologue - Elven Guardians Campaign)

by Illedon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft II, Warcraft III, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illedon/pseuds/Illedon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the introductory campaign for the Chapter 3 of my Warcraft 4 fanfiction story... And chapter 3 is the very last chapter in my written story... Unlike the previous chapters; this campaign, along with the other upcoming major campaigns for Chapter 3, is not a pure narrative storytelling. The characters HAVE a direct dialogue speaking with one another... This campaign itself is almost as long as the major campaigns in the previous chapters... This campaign consists of 33 pages in MS Word... It is uploaded 3 pages per part...</p><p>Chapter 3 of my Warcraft 4 fanfiction story is going to be the longest and the most challenging story for me to be written...</p><p>This story would also be uploaded in fanfiction, deviantart, wattpad and quotev...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Night Elven Guardians Campaign (Bonus) - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introductory campaign for the Chapter 3 of my Warcraft 4 fanfiction story... And chapter 3 is the very last chapter in my written story... Unlike the previous chapters; this campaign, along with the other upcoming major campaigns for Chapter 3, is not a pure narrative storytelling. The characters HAVE a direct dialogue speaking with one another... This campaign itself is almost as long as the major campaigns in the previous chapters... This campaign consists of 33 pages in MS Word... It is uploaded 3 pages per part...
> 
> Chapter 3 of my Warcraft 4 fanfiction story is going to be the longest and the most challenging story for me to be written...
> 
> This story would also be uploaded in fanfiction, deviantart, wattpad and quotev...

The Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage led his forces and has already set sail upon the Great Seas to find their way to Outland through the legendary Dark Portal in the distant eastern lands. Back in Ashenvale; Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, accompanied by her second-in-command ranger general, Shandris Feathermoon, and the young demon huntress, Alandien, oversee the safety of their people as well as to watch over the safety of their ancient lands. In the absence of the Archdruid Malfurion; the Priestess and her lieutenants led their warriors as they were successful upon defeating the last leftover forces of the Burning Legion that lingered within their shadowed forested homeland. One night, at a secluded glade in Winterspring, Tyrande assembled a meeting with Shandris and Alandien to discuss about their plans in defense of the whole of Kalimdor.

 

Alandien: “Priestess, we have finally destroyed all that is left from the Legion’s forces out from our homeland.”

Tyrande: “Yes, young one, our forests shall heal in time, now without the presence of the vile demons that used to corrupt the lands.”

Shandris: “But Priestess, the Legion may yet have a chance to return to this world once more as they may get passed through the Great Portal coming from Outland.”

Tyrande: “There is nothing to worry about, Shandris. I am certain that Malfurion and the young orc warchief, Thrall, shall never let such thing happen. I strongly believe that the troops led by Malfurion and the forces of the Orcish Horde are capable enough to defeat the Burning Legion that resides in Outland. If there is anything that I am deeply praying is that for Malfurion to be able to find Illidan in Outland.”

Alandien: “Yes, Priestess, I dearly hope Shan’do Stormrage and Altruis save Lord Illidan from the forces of the Legion that we have fought and took over Outland a few months ago.”

Tyrande: “But for now, we must leave our concerns regarding about the forces of the Legion in Outland and trust Malfurion as well as the orc warchief, Thrall, to deal with that demonic threat once and for all. Regardless of the Legion’s forces in Outland, we must focus and prepare ourselves to soon face another major evil threat that resides here on our very own planet, sisters.”

Shandris: “Yes, Priestess, we know of what you speak of. The very creations of the Burning Legion, the Undead Scourge, led by their master the Lich King which stands in Northrend.”

Tyrande: “Though the Lich King and his Scourge have betrayed their demon masters, the undead stands as same majorly evil threat to this world as much as the Legion. The Lich King commands vast armies of undead warriors as he also intends to take over Azeroth and end all of the living."

Shandris: “Priestess, as it stands, we are quite defenseless without Shan’do Stormrage and the majority of our forces. Our old orcish allies are also not around as they have all journeyed to Outland. It is imperative that we prepare our defenses of Kalimdor as the Lich King may soon send his undead armies to invade our lands just like how he conquered the lands of Lordaeron.”

Tyrande: “It seems there won’t be any other out there to aid us in case the Scourge arrives and strikes upon Kalimdor.”

Alandien: “There is one, Priestess, one great faction that has been battling the undead scourge for a long time now.”

Tyrande: “The Alliance.”

Alandien: “Yes, the humans and their allies are still fighting against the forces of the undead in the eastern lands. The kingdom of Lordaeron may have already fallen but some human refugees from Lordaeron were able to escape to the southern areas of the eastern lands. Many wizards of the kingdom of Dalaran have survived and were able to make their way into the south of the eastern lands. The old Alliance Expedition that we fought alongside in Outland against the Legion have remerged along with the rest of the Alliance and joined the fight against the undead. The surviving blood elves of Quel’thalas have been reunited with the rest of their high elven comrades as they are also now out from the dangers of the undead scourge. All of the survivors are now under the protection of the kingdom of Stormwind. Varian Wrynn, the young king of Stormwind, stands as the leader of the Alliance in the eastern lands as he takes the fight against the Undead Scourge. Lordaeron, Dalaran and Quel’thalas may have been decimated during the war by the Legion and the Scourge but the Alliance is not dead, Priestess.”

Tyrande: “True; and it seems I also have forgotten about the rest of the Lordaeron survivors that have been led by the young sorceress, Jaina Proudmoore, here in Kalimdor. The Alliance forces which have also aided us in the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Jaina and her comrades have established their own new kingdom, Theramore, located in the isle near the Dustwallow Marsh.”

Alandien: “Yes, Priestess. King Varian of Stormwind, who is also a friend of Ms. Proudmoore, had already coordinated with the sorceress and the forces of Theramore to join along the fight against the undead scourge once more. Priestess Tyrande, while Shan’do Stormrage would be fighting alongside the Horde in Outland, I suggest that we should also join alongside the forces of Human Alliance as they take the fight against the Lich King and his Undead Scourge.”

Tyrande: “Your idea is wise, Alandien. Very well, we have fought alongside the Alliance to end a great evil threat onto to this world before, and now, we shall do so again. We shall join them on their fight against the Undead Scourge.”

Alandien: “We must speak with the various Alliance leaders then Priestess.”

Tyrande: “I will speak with Ms. Proudmoore and tell her that we shall be joining the Alliance on their fight against the Undead Scourge. Tomorrow morning, I will be heading onto Theramore to meet and speak with the young sorceress myself. Shandris, I want you to come along as well.”

Shandris: “Yes, Priestess. I shall accompany you tomorrow to the kingdom of Theramore.”

Tyrande: “Alandien, while we’re gone, I would be assigning you to oversee our forests and lead our comrades here.”

Alandien: “It shall be a great honor, Priestess. I shall watch over our people and our homeland.”

Tyrande: “Very well then. Shandris, we must make our preparations now as we have a quite long journey ahead of us tomorrow.”

 

Early the next morning; Priestess Tyrande, along with Shandris and a cadre of elite night elven warriors, have finally began to move out and make their way for Theramore. Back in Ashenvale; Alandien begins to fulfill her great assigned duty as she watches over their forested homeland. A week had passed since Tyrande and Shandris have gone to Theramore. One morning; Alandien was just meditating in a tranquil lake in Moonglade. All of a sudden, a night elf huntress named Mariel arrived at the lake and immediately began to speak with the meditating demon huntress.

 

Mariel: “Mistress Alandien! Thank Elune I’ve found you!”

Alandien: “Ishnu alah, sister. Where have you come from and what is so urgent?”

Mariel: “Mistress! I am a military general in the village encampment of Nendis in the forests of Azshara. My comrades and I were about to set sail into the deep open seas to fish but then before we could even set sail on our fishing ship; we’ve spotted a vast strikeforce of naga warriors from afar approaching our village. Nendis is not defenseless, mistress but from what I saw, we would be overrun by the vast army of naga from the sea! Seeing no chance of victory, I quickly make my way here to find you and tell you everything, mistress. My warriors at Nendis would attempt to hold the line as long as they could but…”

Alandien: “Let us make haste, sister! We must not let the invaders takeover any of our beloved forested lands! Quickly, we must reach Nendis before it’s late!”

 

At that moment; Alandien and Mariel immediately moved out of the Moonglade and make their way towards the forested region of Azshara. A few hours later; Alandien and Mariel have finally reached the outskirts of the coastal village base of Nendis within the forested region of Azshara.


	2. Night Elven Guardians Campaign (Bonus) - Part II

Upon arriving at Nendis; Alandien saw that the town is already under attack by the naga forces as the night elven warriors within fishing village are doing their best to defend their town. Right then; the demon huntress Alandien brought out her warglaives as she now prepares herself upon engaging in a fierce war battle against the renegade naga strikeforce which are attacking Nendis.

 

Alandien: “I once fought alongside the naga. These ones, however, threaten the security of my homeland and the peaceful living of my comrades! I shall not fail my own night elven brothers and sisters against any foe! Come, my brothers and sisters! Rise up and let us defeat these vile wretches that dare to step upon our borders! Strike! Strike for Kalimdor! For Priestess Tyrande!”

 

All of the night elven warriors within the town encampment of Nendis rallied as they are now under the command of Alandien. The fierce war battle continues as the demon huntress led the night elven forces against the naga invaders that came from the deep ocean. Alandien used the best of her maneuvering skills and powers to fight effectively against the enemy forces as well as to give a good support alongside her warriors. After a while later of fierce battling; the night elf forces have finally gain the advantage over the naga warriors. Within the vicious war battle in Nendis; only very few night elven warriors fall in the battlefield while many of the naga warriors have already been killed. The heroic leadership of the demon huntress Alandien has easily tilted the scales in the favor of the night elves. It did not take any longer when victory has finally been claimed by Alandien and her warriors. All of the renegade naga invaders have been slain and the coastal base town of Nendis has been saved. Though the village encampment itself had suffered a moderate destruction in some of its buildings and structures, the night elf villagers would easily be able to repair all of the damaged building structures and ships within the town encampment.

 

Alandien: “Victory has been claimed yet something does not feel right in here.”

Mariel: “Strange that this should be an easy victory for us, mistress. From what I’ve saw before, I could have sworn that there were a lot more of those vile snake creatures approaching Nendis.”

Alandien: “Hmmm…”

 

The demon huntress remained seriously silent for a few moments as she slowly walked onto the edge of the coastal pier of Nendis and looked into the far horizon of the open waters. Alandien is in such deeply serious behavior. All of a sudden; the demon huntress had finally saw something from the far horizon of the deep oceans that has totally shocked her in horror and utter disbelief.

 

Alandien: “What the?! Oh no! It… It cannot be!”

 

Even upon a far distance in the open seas; the demon huntress saw vast group of undead frigates, battleships and transport vessels. The demon huntress Alandien is easily able to see and sense the dark evil presence of the approaching undead warriors even from afar distance due to her special demon hunting powers. Alandien then also saw lots of floating dead bodies of naga warriors in the ocean. The demon huntress realized that it was the undead forces from the sea which have destroyed the rest of the renegade naga invaders. Now, the undead comes upon them to destroy them as well and conquer their lands. Right then; the demon huntress quickly run towards the village encampment and warned all of her comrades about the approaching danger from the sea.

 

Alandien: “Undead! The Undead Scourge approaches! Quickly, my brothers and sisters! Back to the trees! We must head back to the main woods immediately! The dead advance in waves! Their naval horrors fill the seas! We are no match for such force! Move out! Now!”

 

At that very moment; all of the night elven villagers which live within the town encampment of Nendis immediately abandoned their posts and directly head into the deeper regions of their forested homeland. Alandien was quick enough to warn and lead out all of her fellow night elven brothers and sisters from the forested region of Azshara before the fleets of the undead scourge have even landed upon the coasts. Word was quick to spread throughout the whole night elven populace regarding with the evil threat that has landed upon the shores of their own homeland. The following evening; Alandien prepared herself as she begins mustering her own troops. The demon huntress also sent out runners and scouts to inform the other night elven citizens in the other forest regions to stay vigilant and secure their borderlands from any threat that may come.

 

Alandien: “The day that we have long feared has come. The Lich King now begins to invade not only of the eastern lands but as well as the whole of Azeroth. The armies of the undead scourge have finally arrived at the shores of Kalimdor, of our homeland! Our scouts confirmed that the scourge has already fully taken control the forests of Azshara. I fear that this undead army that has landed upon Azshara is only the first and there is yet more to follow. We must never let the undead conquer our forests as well as the entire continent of Kalimdor! We must destroy the vile undead invaders in Azshara before they could even advance throughout the other regions in our lands; and before a second fleet of undead strikeforce could even arrive and reinforce the first army that came! Goddess willing! I pray that Priestess Tyrande and Shandris were successfully able to speak with Ms. Proudmoore and coordinate with the entire Human Alliance forces."

 

Two days later; Alandien and her forces established a base camp and stationed themselves in the Winterspring Valley. Word has come that the undead forces in Azshara had begun to make their advance by building another stronghold encampment that is located somewhere in Winterspring.

 

Alandien: “The forces of the undead have already advance from Azshara to Winterspring, if they ever succeed upon taking over the Valley then access to Ashenvale and the other forest regions would be granted to them. I shall never let such thing happen! We must be able to find and crush the undead forces here in Winterspring immediately! We must not let them conquer this valley and the rest of our forest homelands just as what they did in Azshara!”

 

The demon huntress quickly began assembling a vast army that she would lead upon finding and assaulting the undead stronghold in Winterspring. Alandien also made it sure that her own base camp be greatly defended and fortified with such great Ancient Protectors and handful of vigilant troops that would be left in the base and safeguard from any invaders that might come. After a while later; the army of the demon huntress is almost set and her base is well-fortified with such great defenses. Alandien’s army consists of groups of archers, huntresses and dryads. They have also prepared some ballistae that would greatly help them easily demolish the undead structures. Alandien’s army is almost complete when all of a sudden; the forces of the undead scourge came out of nowhere and began to viciously lay siege upon the base of the night elves. The undead strikeforce consists of ghouls, skeleton warriors, crypt fiends as well as some siege meat wagons. A fierce war battle occurred as the demon huntress Alandien and her army clashes against the undead strikeforce which is now attacking their base camp.

 

Alandien: “The undead forces have arrived! Quickly, my warriors! Destroy these vile mindless wretches! For Kalimdor!”

 

The numbers of the undead strikeforce are quite vast but luckily, Alandien’s army is much more numerous, and the night elven warriors are stronger and well-prepared. Furthermore; the night elven base camp has already been settled with great defenses as the night elves are using their own base to shield themselves against the vicious assault of the undead warriors. Alandien and her army are able to hold off the attacks of the enemy and defend their own base efficiently. A demon hunter’s powers are meant to destroy both demons and undead; the night elves have the upper hand upon facing the undead scourge with Alandien as their standing leader. After a while of fierce war battling; the night elves were able to gain the overall advantage in the battlefield. Many of the undead warriors have already been slain, while not even a single night elf has fallen.


	3. Night Elven Guardians Campaign (Bonus) - Part III

Not long after; the night elven forces have finally defeated all of the undead invaders. Though the night elven encampment suffered a moderate amount damages upon various structures and towers, the wisps are easily able to repair and rebuild the damages within the base. Alandien and her forces were successful upon defending their base. The time has come to find and perform an aggressive counterattack at the undead stronghold to secure the total victory over Winterspring Valley. Knowing that it would take some time off before the undead could muster another army to be sent at them; Alandien led her forces to move out fast and head towards the enemy base.

 

Alandien: “Our scouts confirmed that the undead stronghold lies somewhere around the dark woods in the southeastern region of Winterspring. Tread lightly, my warriors, the forest region that we are about to go to was formerly controlled by a renegade undead revenant that has been killed by Shan’do Stormrage and Priestess Tyrande a long time ago. But now, with the control of the scourge around that area, it has become more dangerous and corrupted than ever before.”

 

After a while of marching; Alandien and her forces have reached the dark corrupted woods in Winterspring. As expected; the lands around the area have been deadened by the vile blight of the undead scourge, so much that it is in worse shape than when it was first controlled by the renegade undead revenant. Upon venturing the dark corrupted forests; the night elves have easily found the undead encampment in Winterspring. The undead base is large and is a bit fortified. However; there are only few undead warriors guarding the camp, considering the fact that the night elves have just defeated the rest of the undead army that assaulted them in their own base. Without wasting any time; Alandien and her forces lay siege upon the scourge stronghold. Once again; a fierce war battle occurred as the night elf army led by Alandien performs an aggressive counterattack at the undead base and attempts to crush the scourge forces based in Winterspring.

Based on Alandien’s judgment; destroying the undead stronghold is not an easy task but it is not difficult either. She and her forces have already defeated majority of the undead forces as only few undead warriors stand within the enemy base. Though the scourge base is guarded by some fortified undead spirit towers, the ballistae brought by the night elves are making short work of each tower as well as the other unholy building structures of the undead. The demon huntress Alandien brings out the best of her own combat skills and immense dark powers upon fighting the undead scourge as well as leading her own army in the fierce battlefield. The night elves then continue their relentless assault at the enemy encampment. The vicious battle between the night elves army and the undead forces continued on for quite a while. Eventually; Alandien and her forces have finally secured the victory at Winterspring as they have finally destroyed the scourge stronghold. Few night elf warriors have fallen during their assault at the undead encampment, but victory was claimed as they were successful upon saving Winterspring. The night elves have also prevented the scourge from further advancing to the other forested regions of their homeland.

 

Alandien: “That was for Lord Illidan! Winterspring Valley is saved. The undead scourge would no longer be able to move further into the other regions of the forests. Now, we must return to the forests of Azshara and deal with the rest of the undead forces once and for all. The Lich King must have mistaken us for being same with the high elves. The Scourge shall taste the wrath of the night elves! Those pathetic rotting fiends will regret of ever stepping foot into our homeland! I only pray that Priestess Tyrande and Shandris are successful upon their mission in Theramore.”

 

Two nights later; Alandien and a cadre of her warriors have stationed themselves on the outskirts of Azshara preparing and making their plans upon venturing the scourge controlled forest region. Suddenly; an old ally, along with some other night elven warriors, made a surprise arrival at the scene and warmly greets the demon huntress Alandien.

 

Shandris: “Ishnu alah, Alandien. It’s been quite a while. How are things going on here?”

Alandien: “Shandris Feathermoon! Praise Elune, you’ve returned! But… Where is the Priestess, Shandris? Where is Priestess Tyrande? What happen to your mission with Ms. Proudmoore?”

Shandris: “Calm down, Alandien. All is well. The Priestess is all safe and is currently away on an important errand. I’ll explain to you everything later. But for now; I believe we have a great problem to deal with. I already heard everything that has happened here, Alandien, and I’m truly impressed that you kept things as long as you did. So the Scourge foolishly attempts to return and invade our lands once again? We have already defeated the undead before, even during the empowerment by their former demon masters of the Burning Legion. The Scourge made a grave mistake of returning here! Now, they shall all be destroyed by the wrath of the Goddess Elune!”

Alandien: “Couldn’t agree more, Shandris. Come; let us be done with this business once and for all! Slay all the undead scourge invaders! Let none survive! Let none escape!”

 

Right then; the combined groups of Alandien and Shandris ventured the dark corrupted woods of Azshara within that night to reach Nendis. However; as the night elves went deeper into the dark forests, they have encountered small scattered groups of undead warriors throughout different areas within the coastal woods as well as other various hostile creatures such as satyrs, murlocs, corrupted furbolgs and even some few groups of renegade naga warriors. The night elves fiercely fought their way through the woods with each foe that they encountered. After a while later; the group of Alandien and Shandris finally reached the outskirts of Nendis, and within that area, they have found an outlying goldmine. Shandris decided for them to establish their own base first near the goldmine. As soon as the base had been finished; Shandris and Alandien immediately began bolstering their forces in preparation upon launching an assault at the undead scourge stronghold.

The dawn has come as the vast night elven army of Shandris and Alandien are all set and ready for a vicious war battle. The army consists of groups of archers, huntresses, dryads, druids of the claw and druids of the talon. A handful of siege glaive throwers have also been brought to easily crush the undead fortifications. Without wasting any moment; Shandris and Alandien led their army towards the gate that opens to the fallen coastal village of Nendis that is now the main stronghold of the undead forces that has landed upon Kalimdor. Upon reaching the gate; the night elves immediately felt the foul unholy presence of the undead forces massing beyond. As the night elves prepare themselves for an aggressive attack; Alandien then used her warglaives to slash the sealed gate, therefore, shattering it into small pieces and opening the way to Nendis.

Right then; Shandris and Alandien led their army to charge and aggressively assault the undead base camp within Nendis. Once again; the night elves engaged themselves on a fierce war battle against the undead forces that have landed on Kalimdor. The forces of the undead within Nendis are a bit numerous as they consist of ghouls, crypt fiends, necromancers, abominations and a few obsidian statues. The undead forces are also being supported by a number of fleets composed of undead battleships and frigates which are stationed along the coastal port near their encampment. However; despite the quite heavy defenses of the scourge forces, the night elven army continues their relentless assault at the undead encampment. The night elves led by Shandris and Alandien valiantly fight the undead forces in the hopes of totally eradicating the scourge from their lands.

The war battle between the night elves and the undead scourge is quite heavy and relentless. The undead forces at Nendis prove to be tough foes and are giving the night elves are quite hard time. Though the defenses of the undead are quite strong; the night elves still have the advantage over the undead as the night elf army is led by two great heroines; Shandris and Alandien, the undead forces, on the other hand, are leaderless. Shandris fights alongside the range attackers of their army as she shoots her deadly arrows with such high precision and accuracy against any undead warrior that she targets. On the other hand; Alandien leads the frontline warriors as she uses her physical agile skills and powerful dark magic against all undead that comes upon her. The glaive throwers which have been brought by the night elves are doing serious damages upon the undead building structures as well as to the undead ships in the coastal waters. The undead forces prove to be a good challenge but as the war battle goes on, the night elves are getting the upper hand.

After quite a while of vicious fighting; the night elves have finally gained the overall advantage over the undead forces. Upon the war battle; a handful of night elven warriors have fallen in the fierce battlefield but there were more of the undead warriors which are being slain. Many of the undead structures have been razed, and all of the undead battleships, frigates and transports have been burned and sink. The remaining undead warriors have nowhere to escape, now that all of their ships are destroyed. After a little while more of fighting; the night elves have finally been able to claim the victory. All of the undead forces have been killed and the undead base within Nendis has been razed down to the ground. Not a single undead warrior survives and none was able to escape. The night elves suffered a moderate amount of casualties but the price of victory was worth the fight. The forests of Azshara are saved and have been retaken by the night elves.


	4. Night Elven Guardians Campaign (Bonus) - Part IV

Alandien: “And so the undead scourge has been defeated at last! The Lich King made a terrible mistake of sending his mindless rotting forces here and incurring the wrath of the night elves!”

Shandris: “Praise Elune that we were able to defeat the forces of the undead scourge before they could even invade our entire forested homeland and the whole lands of Kalimdor! Alandien, it is imperative that we should further strengthen our primary naval defenses here in Azshara in case of another naga strikeforce, or perhaps another army of the undead scourge that might come from Northrend and would dare to invade our lands once again.”

Alandien: “Indeed we must do so, Shandris; in that way, we would be able to totally secure our forest homelands from any dangers that might come from the sea. However, the number of our forces may only be enough to cover up and protect our forest borders but not the lands beyond. We will need more troops in order for us to secure and safeguard not only our own forest lands but as well as the entire continent of Kalimdor. The forces of the Orcish Horde are not around, Shandris, and many of our people have come along with Shan’do Stormrage. Our forces may be a little thinned for us to watch over and safeguard the whole lands of Kalimdor, Shandris.”

Shandris: “There is nothing to worry about, Alandien. The Horde is around to help us but the Alliance forces from Theramore are already maintaining a safe watch all over the lands around the mid-southern region of Kalimdor. The same Alliance forces who survived the onslaught of the Legion and the Scourge in Lordaeron. We no longer stand alone in these lands, Alandien.”

Alandien: “Yes, of course. The forces of Theramore are composed of the survivors of Lordaeron who have been fighting the undead scourge long before us. But wait, which reminds me... You haven’t told me yet of what happened to you and the Priestess in Theramore, Shandris, and what happened to the Priestess… Where has she gone to?”

Shandris: “The Priestess and I have reached Theramore several days ago. Upon our arrival; the humans explained to us that Jaina Proudmoore have left for the kingdom of Stormwind in the eastern lands for a general meeting with the other Alliance leaders regarding their plans about facing the Lich King and the undead scourge. On that day; we’ve heard that another ship would soon set sail to the eastern lands towards the kingdom of Stormwind. Seeing a good chance of speaking not only to Ms. Jaina but as well as the other Alliance rulers; the Priestess spoke with the humans in the navy and asked if she, along a few others, would be allowed to a ride the ship that would sail to Stormwind. The humans were kind and willing to let her and the few others go with them along the voyage. As of now the Priestess and her warriors are now sailing along the Great Seas. Before the Priestess left; she assigned me to return here and tell you of everything.”

Alandien: “Praise Elune! We no longer need to worry about the entire lands of Kalimdor as the forces of Theramore are now keeping a close watch and safeguarding half of the whole region. It serves as a great help to us as we only have to worry about our own domain, and also the barrens. Priestess Tyrande is now on her way to meet and speak with Ms. Proudmoore, King Varian and the others. The Priestess would join along with the general meeting of the Alliance leaders.”

Shandris: “Yes, it will be a while now before the Priestess returns. We lay our hopes onto her while we wait for her return. For now, we must bolster our defenses here. We must fortify all of the town encampments in every forest region of our homeland. We must also send some scouting forces upon various areas along the barrens to safeguard the lands in the absence of the Horde.”

Alandien: “Agreed. Whatever happens, Kalimdor must be protected at all costs.”

 

Beginning that day; both Shandris and Alandien oversee the security of their forest domain. They have also watch over the safety of all their people against any threat within the forests as well as from what may come from the outside. Alandien made it sure to further strengthen up and fortify the defenses of every base village, especially the coastal town encampment of Nendis within the forests of Azshara by doubling up the forces of their naval defenses. On the other hand; Shandris oversee the sending of some scouting patrols all over different specified areas within the barrens. Both Shandris and Alandien ensured that their homeland is well guarded with such great proper defenses, and that all of their forces there would be ready for action in case of another invasion.

Three weeks have passed since the night elven forces led by Shandris Feathermoon and Alandien have defeated the army of the undead scourge that has landed upon Azshara. Fortunately; there have been no major threats from both inside and outside the lands of Kalimdor. There has been no follow-up army of undead scourge reinforcements from Northrend. For the past three weeks; the night elves being led by Shandris and Alandien live in peace yet they remain vigilant upon watching over and safeguarding the lands of Kalimdor, most especially their own forests domain. One evening; a night elf runner went to Shandris and Alandien to tell them about the great news. At long last; Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind has finally returned from the distant eastern lands. Upon hearing the news; Shandris and Alandien quickly went to see the Priestess in Ashenvale.

 

Shandris: “Elune Adore, Priestess Tyrande. You’ve returned to us at last.”

Alandien: “Ishnu alah, Priestess Tyrande. It’s good to see you again.”

Tyrande: “Ishnu dal dieb Shandris, Alandien. It has been a while. How did things went here?”

Alandien: “Priestess; a few weeks ago, we’ve fought a vast army of the undead scourge that has landed here coming from Northrend. The undead forces settled at the forests of Azshara as they intended invade our lands but luckily, we were able to defeat them all immediately before they could even move further throughout our entire forests and conquer the lands of Kalimdor. Since then; we’ve bolstered up our defenses here as well as in the barrens, and remain vigilant for a possibility of another undead invasion coming from the sea. Fortunately for us; there had been no other invasion as the undead scourge did not return to our lands. It seems that the Lich King had not sent any of his undead reinforcements in here but still, we are all ready for war just in case.”

Tyrande: “It’s good to know that the both of you were successful upon handling and dealing with the undead invaders before they could take over Kalimdor. Those vile mindless wretches may have taken over the lands of Lordaeron but they shall never conquer Kalimdor! The Lich King made a grave mistake of sending his forces here.”

Shandris: “Priestess; what happened to you in the eastern lands?

Tyrande: “Yes; my warriors and I were successful upon reaching to Stormwind. Upon our arrival to the kingdom; the humans and their allies warmly welcomed us to their lands just as they did to Malfurion and his forces.”

Shandris: “So, Shan’do Stormrage and our other comrades have also landed on Stormwind?”

Tyrande: “Yes, when I first landed on the shores of Stormwind, I immediately saw the ships used by Malfurion and his forces on the coasts of the kingdom. The humans have also told us about the arrival of Malfurion before.”

Alandien: “Did you find Jaina Proudmoore, Priestess? Have you met King Varian Wrynn? What about the other Alliance leaders?”

Tyrande: “Yes, I was able meet with Jaina, Varian and the other Alliance leaders in the eastern lands.  The Alliance leaders have all gladly accepted the aid that we offer to them upon joining in the fight against the Lich King and the Undead Scourge.”

Shandris: “That is great news! With the support of the Alliance forces, we will be able to totally defeat the Undead Scourge out of this world.”

Tyrande: “The Alliance forces planned to confront the Lich King and his undead armies in his own stronghold of Icecrown Glacier. They intend to invade and cleanse out the frozen lands of Northrend. In the mean time; the Alliance is heavily occupied on retaking the lands of Lordaeron and Quel’thalas from the Undead Scourge.”

Alandien: “What shall we do then, Priestess? How can we be of help to them?”

Tyrande: “King Varian stated that retaking Lordaeron and Quel’thalas is the first priority of the Alliance at the moment. However; Varian did asked of our help upon something else. He told me that they will need our help upon assaulting the vast frozen undead lands of Northrend.”

 

At that moment; Priestess Tyrande brings out an old map of Northrend that has been given to her by King Varian Wrynn during her stay in the kingdom of Stormwind.


	5. Night Elven Guardians Campaign (Bonus) - Part V

Tyrande: “This map shows the regions of Northrend. It has been made by the dwarves who were able to explore the lands of Northrend. In the center of this frozen land; lies Icecrown Glacier.”

Alandien: “Icecrown Glacier, it is where Lord Illidan led his armies and faced the evil traitorous human prince, Arthas, and his undead scourge forces in the attempt to the directly destroy Frozen Throne. Unfortunately; Arthas was able to defeat Lord Illidan and merged himself with Ner’zhul on the very top of the Frozen Throne. Now; the Lich King has made the Icecrown Glacier as his own Dark Fortress in Northrend. It is the main stronghold of the Undead Scourge.”

Tyrande: “Yes, and just as what Illidan had done before, the forces of the Alliance plan to attack Icecrown Glacier and face the Lich King. We shall help them in defeating Arthas and the undead scourge in Northrend in order to save our world from death and damnation of the Scourge.”

Shandris: “What of our plans now, Priestess? We shall we do next?”

Tyrande: “This map shows all the regions of Northrend. The Alliance plans to invade Northrend from the eastern region; we will attack coming from the west. We will assemble our forces and make the preparations for a soon voyage to Northrend. We shall drive back the scourge before us and cleanse the undead out the western lands in Northrend. The undead shall never step foot in our lands again as we shall be taking the fight to them in the cold north.”

Shandris: “So be it. I will be accompanying you to Northrend; Priestess. We have defeated the undead before, along with their demon creators. However; defending our own domain is just not enough. This time; we shall be ridding the Scourge out of this world once and for all!”

Alandien: “I am ready to fight at your side as well, Priestess Tyrande! My blades are ready and I am yours to command. In Lord Illidan’s honor; I will be upholding the mission that he started out upon destroying the Lich King! The Undead Scourge will soon meet its end!”

Tyrande: “Very well. With all that set; Shandris, spread the word to all our comrades and prepare the forces which will come along to the voyage. Alandien, make ready our ships and all the other necessary equipments for our journey. Two days from now, we begin our exodus to Northrend.”

 

Early the next morning; Shandris and Alandien immediately begin fulfilling the duties assigned to them by Priestess Tyrande. Shandris quickly began spreading out the words to all the night elves in the forests as she also assembles all of those who will come along to Northrend. On the other hand; Alandien went to the newly reconstructed town base of Nendis and began preparing the ships which they would use on their soon voyage to Northrend. Tyrande Whisperwind and a handful of other Priestesses of the Moon have gone to the place known as Grove of Cenarius, a tranquil glade located in the foothills of Mount Hyjal. Within the Grove of Cenarius, stands the blessed Temple of Elune that has been built by the night elves ages ago. Tyrande and the other Moon Priestesses occasionally visit the temple to pray and ask guidance to the Moon Goddess.

Tyrande decides to visit the sacred temple and pray to the Goddess Elune before she would go on to her journey to Northrend. Upon reaching the temple; Tyrande douses herself with the pure holy waters of Elune coming from the fountain within the temple. Right then; Tyrande sat before the statue of Elune and close her eyes as she begins to commune with the Moon Goddess herself. The other Priestesses of the Moon that have come along with Tyrande are also praying to Elune and are asking for the strength and guidance from the Goddess as they have all been assigned to remain in Kalimdor and watch over the lands in the absence of both Malfurion and Tyrande. All of the Priestesses have begun to feel the blessing of Elune entering upon their hearts and minds.

 

Tyrande: “Goddess; I asked for your warm guiding light to shine upon us on this fight. Grant us the strength and wisdom upon facing the enemies in the cold north. I also pray for the safety of my beloved, Malfurion, and our other comrades walking upon another far world. May you shine your pure light on them and lead them all throughout their endeavors upon defeating the Legion as well as finding Illidan within cold dark world of Outland.”

 

As the Priestesses deepened their connection and prayers for the Moon Goddess; a bright warm ray of white light had shine upon them coming from the heavens as it begins to fill their souls. The sacred waters within the fountain have also begun to glimmer as the presence of Elune has been felt within the temple. Slowly; Tyrande and all the other Priestesses opened their eyes and saw the actual essence of Elune in the form of a very bright light and shape of a very beautiful elven woman. Standing beside the Moon Goddess herself are the souls of the firsts night elven Priestesses of the Moon who have passed away long ago. Tyrande and the other Priestesses at the temple found themselves within the vast heavenly realm of Elune amongst the stars. It was the Moon Goddess herself that brought all the souls of Tyrande and the other Moon Priestesses into her own kingdom as their bodies remain still and in deep connection back at the temple in earth.

The Moon Goddess Elune answered the prayers of Tyrande and the other Moon Priestesses upon her and blessed them all with her own pure empowering light that would serve as their strength and shield against the enemies. The light of Elune also gives them the wisdom and courage upon facing any threat that may yet to come. Upon granting the blessing to the Priestesses within the temple; Elune and the other late Priestesses of old have slowly vanished out of sight of Tyrande and the other Moon Priestesses. The deep prayer connection to the Moon Goddess was about to close when suddenly; a beautiful night elf maiden appeared out of the starlight and approached Tyrande. The night elf maiden has been sent by Elune to deliver another blessing but this time, it is only for Tyrande. The beautiful maiden has given a new bow to Tyrande that was made by the Moon Goddess herself. The bow that is forged by Elune is made out of silvery steel and contains some purple feathers around its limbs. Upon touching the enchanted bow; Tyrande had felt the strong and powerful light essence of the Moon Goddess that resides within her new weapon.

 

Beautiful Night Elven Maiden: “The bow that you now carry was forged and empowered by the Goddess to serve you in all of your battles, and provide you a greater strength and protection upon facing your enemies. This new bow will prove to be better and more powerful with every shot you made than your old bow. May it never fail you in all of your battles, Tyrande.”

Tyrande: “Goddess Elune; my sisters and I thank you dearly for shining your light upon us, and for granting us your pure blessings that would protect us from our enemies. I pray that you shall continue to watch over us in our upcoming endeavors and battles in Azeroth.”

 

Upon receiving the bow; Tyrande gave a last few moments to look upon the face of the beautiful night elf maiden that gave her the bow of Elune. Tyrande recognizes the maiden very well as she briefly spoke to her before heading back to her own body in the earthly domain of Azeroth.

 

Tyrande: “I never thought I would be seeing you again. I am pleased to find out that you have decided to return to the light of the Goddess. It’s good to see you in your place here… Vashj.”

 

The beautiful maiden was none other than the soul of Lady Vashj, a former Naga Sea Witch that was the right hand of Queen Azshara and later became the leader of Illidan’s Naga forces. As a soul; Lady Vashj has been granted of the restoration of her original night elf appearance. Elune has redeemed the spirit of Lady Vashj upon her sincere atonement to the Moon Goddess as well as renouncing all of her wrong ways in life prior to her death in Outland. As Tyrande and the other Moon Priestesses closed the prayer connection to Elune and head back to their own bodies within the sacred temple; Lady Vashj could only let out a gentle pleasant smile on her beautiful face as she looks upon Tyrande who now slowly vanishes out from the heavenly realm of Elune.

Upon returning to their bodies in the mortal world of Azeroth; Tyrande returns with a new bow on her hands. Even though the bow had come from the spiritual heavenly realm, it is now part of the physical realm as Priestess Tyrande firmly holds it as her new weapon to be used in Azeroth. The sacred prayer connection has ended as Tyrande and the other Moon Priestesses made a final bow to the statue of Elune within the sacred temple in the Grove of Cenarius before leaving the place. Tyrande went to see how Shandris and Alandien are doing in overseeing the preparation on their journey to Northrend. The other Priestesses of the Moon who were with Tyrande in the temple have gone separately on each different region of the forests to which they are assigned to watch over. The Priestesses of the Moon are being aided by the Keepers of the Grove, powerful sons of Cenarius, upon watching over the forests as well as the entire lands of Kalimdor. There are also some night elven demon hunters around the forests serving as elite guardians of Mount Hyjal as well as the eradicators of the small remaining demonic forces hidden within the forests.


	6. Night Elven Guardians Campaign (Bonus) - Part VI

The next day; Priestess Tyrande went to the coastal village of Nendis in Azshara. The day has come for Tyrande and her forces to set sail towards the frozen lands of Northrend. Upon arriving at Nendis; the Priestess saw Shandris and Alandien making the final preparations for the journey. The forces of Tyrande are all set and the fleets to be used on the voyage are all ready to sail.

 

Shandris: “Priestess Tyrande, our forces are completely assembled and the ships are all ready to go. We await only your command.”

Tyrande: “Very well, Shandris. Tell all our troops to get on board the ships as we commence our exodus. On this day; we set sail towards the vast cold lands of Northrend.”

 

The night elves went on their ships as Priestess Tyrande orders her troops to move out. Soon, the ships have finally begun to sail along the Great Seas heading towards the northern route leaving the lands of Kalimdor behind. The night elven forces led by Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, Shandris Feathermoon and the demon huntress Alandien now approach the lands of Northrend. Upon a fine snowy evening after nearly two weeks of traversing the seas towards the northern route; the night elf fleet drops anchor off the arctic southwestern coasts of Northrend. Looking at map that has been given to Tyrande; the night elves have landed upon the shores of the region known as the Borean Tundra. Priestess Tyrande, Shandris, Alandien and a cadre of night elven warriors have finally got off their ship and step foot into the snowy lands of the Borean Tundra.

The night elves looked upon their surroundings and began to observe the vast icy region. Despite the harsh cold climate within the region; the Borean Tundra has a wonderful snowy wilderness. There aren’t many trees growing around the plain areas and the ones that are standing are usually lifeless due to the extreme cold temperature. However; the hills and mountains around the region are quite full of snow covered pine trees. Animals such as polar bears, frost wolves, penguins, seals, mammoths and snow owls are common in the arctic lands. Upon the winter night; Tyrande decides for them to move out and venture deeper into the dark cold lands of the Borean Tundra.

 

Tyrande: “We have finally landed on Northrend. The climate of this place is even colder than the harshest winter season of our forests homeland in Kalimdor. Nonetheless; prepare to move out, my warriors. We must venture into the cold dark lands and explore all areas within the region.”

Shandris: “But Priestess; we are not yet complete in numbers. We still have to wait for our other comrades to reach this land. Some of our ships have not arrived yet.”

Tyrande: “True. However; it would be wise for us to know more about this place. Furthermore; it is our priority to find a suitable site for us to establish our own base camp with proper defenses. Other than the possibility of encountering more forces of the undead scourge; there is no telling what else could be waiting for us out there in this cold shadowy place.”

Shandris: “Yes, Priestess, understood.”

Tyrande: “Alandien; would you remain here and wait for the arrival of our comrades? I will need someone who can lead the others while Shandris and I would find a site for us to build our base.”

Alandien: “Sure thing, Priestess. No problem at all.”

Tyrande: “You can follow us later on after you’ve accounted the rest of our comrades who are yet to arrive. Shandris; let us know more about this land and also find a good site to be settled.”

 

Right then; Priestess Tyrande, Shandris and the cadre of night elven warriors cautiously moved inward, wary of the unseen dangers lurking within the snows of the dark cold land. Judging by the map of Northrend; the Borean Tundra is a quite vast regional area. The Priestess intends that they visit and familiarized themselves with all the areas of the Borean Tundra in order for them to secure the region from the grasp of the undead scourge. Tyrande, along with her group, have encountered various sorts of native creatures of Northrend along their way through night. The night elves have fought their way within the dark snowy plains and hills through various hostile creatures commonly such as Ice Trolls, Wendigos, Magnataurs and even some undead Revenants which are not part of the Scourge. They have also met some tribes of the Tuskarrs which are battling Nerubians. Slowly; the dawn breaks as the group of Tyrande continues to march through the vast snowy hills of the Borean Tundra. After a little while later; the night elves have found a goldmine in the middle of the pine forests. It is the perfect site for them to set up their base camp. The goldmine is currently vacant as it is not being used. However; it is guarded by a large group of undead warriors who seemed to be also planning to build up their own base near the goldmine.

 

Shandris: “Priestess; this would the perfect location for us to establish our new encampment.”

Tyrande: “Yes, but the undead forces that guard the goldmine are too vast for our group alone. We would need more of our forces in order to defeat these undead and claim the gold mine.”

 

All of sudden; the night elves become truly surprised as something occurred that they did not expected. At that very moment; vast groups of mighty flying dragons and ground dragonspawn warriors came from out of nowhere and began attacking the undead forces which are guarding the gold mine. The dragons are all from the blue flight which commonly lives in Northrend. In the war battle; the undead forces proved to be unmatched against the blue dragons. The dragons are all heavily strong and powerful as they are making an easy short work of the undead forces.

Shocked to what they are currently seeing; the night elves silently watched the war battle as the blue dragons did not seem to notice their presence nearby. In the battle; many of the undead are being killed while not even a single blue dragon is slain or even, at least, being seriously harmed. The blue dragons are a bit more in numbers, and the undead scourge forces could not even strike effectively at them, especially at the flying ones. Eventually; the war battle has ended as the blue dragons got the victory over the undead forces. Not a single dragon had even received an injury from the fight while on the other hand; all of the undead scourge warriors which were guarding the gold mine have been totally wiped out. As the battle ended; the groups of the blue dragons have immediately left the area. The night elves went to see where the blue dragons are heading back. Tyrande saw that the blue dragons moved towards the northwestern route. The night elves thought that the dragons’ lair is possibly somewhere in the northwestern area of Borean Tundra.

 

Shandris: “By Elune! It has been ages since I’ve last seen blue dragons in my life! Amazingly; those that we have just seen a while ago are very strong and powerful ones!”

Tyrande: “The Blue Dragonflight… Of course! How could I have forgotten? Shandris; this place, Northrend, is the home of the blue dragonflight that we fought alongside with against the Legion ten thousand years ago! These mighty dragons are known to have the power over magic… He… He could be here… Yes! It is highly possible that we may find him here...”

Shandris: “Who is “he”, Priestess? Who are you talking about? Who is it that we will find here?”

Tyrande: “The Great Blue Aspect of Magic himself, Shandris! The Guardian of Magic! Malygos, the Spellweaver! One of our great allies who, along with the other Aspects, had helped us against the Burning Legion ten thousand years passed! It is here in Northrend where he and the majority of his kin reside! It is greatly possible that we find Malygos here in Borean Tundra, Shandris.”

Shandris: “What makes you say that?”

Tyrande: “The dragons, Shandris. Dragons do not usually go in such large groups like the ones we saw a while ago. The dragons a while ago are even more powerful than usual and it seems they are greatly protecting this place from the scourge or any hostile invaders. It is possible that their Capital Lair is just somewhere around this region, Shandris, somewhere in the northwest. We have to find their main lair, Shandris. I want to see the Blue Aspect himself. I have to speak with Malygos. He and his flight shall prove to be such great allies against the Undead Scourge.”

Shandris: “I understand, Priestess. But first, we must fulfill our main priority of building our own encampment here in the Borean Tundra, and we just found the perfect location for it. With the undead forces destroyed; this gold mine is now ours. Let us begin establishing our base camp.”


	7. Night Elven Guardians Campaign (Bonus) - Part VII

Tyrande: “Yes, you are right, Shandris. Very well; let us establish our base here. By this time, I assumed that the rest of our comrades from the other ships have already arrived. Shandris, would you mind heading back to Alandien at the shores, and escorting all our comrades towards here?

Shandris: “Sure thing, Priestess. Leave it to me.”

Tyrande: “I will remain here and oversee the construction of our new base camp.”

 

Right then; Shandris Feathermoon quickly moved fast and returned towards the coasts in which they have first landed. Priestess Tyrande sent in the spirit wisps to begin establishing their new base near the vacant goldmine where the blue dragons have defeated the undead scourge forces. The following evening; at the newly established encampment of the night elves in the Borean Tundra, Priestess Tyrande speaks with Shandris and Alandien, who had arrived a while ago along with rest of their forces from the other ships, to talk about their plans and next move.

 

Alandien: “Are you sure about this, Priestess? Are you about this plan of yours upon finding the Capital Lair of the Blue Dragons and directly speaking with the Aspect of Magic himself?”

Tyrande: “I am indeed sure of this, Alandien. There is nothing to worry about. I shall find the main lair of the blue dragonflight to humbly seek an audience with our old ally, Malygos. He and his flight were among the mighty dragons that fought alongside us against the Burning Legion despite losing so much of his own kind as a sad result for him before the end of the war.”

Shandris: “But it has been ten thousand years back, Priestess. Do you think Malygos would still even remember you? And even if he does, there is no telling of how he will react to us after all this time, especially after… well… to what had happened to his own flight…”

Tyrande: “Do not worry about me, Shandris. There is nothing to fear. I am confident that even after all this time, Malygos will remember. He will remember me as much as he will remember our entire race that fought alongside him many ages ago. Malygos will remember his old allies as much as Alexstrasza, Ysera and Nozdormu. He will remember our great battles together against our old Highborne cousins and the first demons that invaded our planet. He will remember.”

Shandris: “Then in that case… I have no further doubts or worries, Priestess. My only concern is why would you rather to journey alone instead of bring us or some other forces with you?”

Tyrande: “It would be best for me to go alone, Shandris. If the blue dragonflight saw us coming to their own domain as an army or even as just a group, then they might think of us as a threat and attack us. Being alone would be wiser as I am capable of reasoning myself to them. The blue dragons are usually gentle and calm. Commonly; they only attack hostile creatures that threaten them. Perhaps I might even say that they are the most intelligent flight to be reasoned with.”

Alandien: “Alright then, Priestess. It is all understood. By all means, we would only want to wish you a safe way and success on your mission. Be careful, Priestess.”

Shandris: “Yes, Priestess, we only want to wish you a good luck on your mission. I hope that you would reach your destination and return to us here safely.”

Tyrande: “The Goddess is the source of my strength and my shield. Elune watches over us all as she will guide me all the way. Shandris; I want you to watch over our base camp while I’m gone. Alandien; I know that you will be the first to know and sense the presence of the undead scourge in case they would come. I want you to safeguard our borders and maintain a tight watch all over the surroundings. This region proves to be dangerous especially within dark cold nights as this.”

Shandris: “Yes, Priestess, understood. It shall be done.”

Alandien: “I shall gladly perform my duty as well, Priestess.”

Tyrande: “Alright, with all that settled. I will be leaving the both of you to lead our forces here. I will be on my way now. Goodbye, my sisters. May the Goddess Elune watch over you all.”

 

Priestess Tyrande left the relative safety of her base and journey through the snow covered pine forests within the hills right in the cold starry evening. Tyrande move towards the northwestern direction to find main lair of the blue dragonflight somewhere in the region of Borean Tundra. It has been an hour since Tyrande set out to find the lair of the blue dragonflight; so far, it was a great fortune for the Priestess that she did not encounter any undead or hostile creatures along her way through the dark cold night. As the Priestess continues to head towards the northwest; she suddenly paused for a moment as she saw a large group of undead warriors which are also heading upon to the same route as she is. The Priestess remained silent and quickly uses her Shadowmeld power to hide herself in the night from the enemies. It seems that the undead forces are also finding the lair of the blue dragonflight somewhere in the northwest of Borean Tundra.

Upon reaching a certain safe distance; Tyrande quietly followed the undead scourge forces to see where they are heading upon. After a little while; the Priestess finally saw the destination of the undead. Tyrande then saw a river at the end of the snowy coast. Far beyond the river lays a large outlying island. Along the river coast are some blue dragons in which the undead scourge forces have began to assault. A fierce battle occurred as the small group of dragons had been attacked by the vast undead strikeforce that Tyrande had secretly followed. The blue dragons seem to be strong and powerful but they are, however, outnumbered by the undead forces. Furthermore; the blue dragons could not fly up properly as the crypt fiends from the undead forces are shooting up their web strings to prevent them from fleeing. The dragons are not entirely helpless as they are mightily powerful; however, they are sure to be defeated by the undead. Seeing a chance to aid the dragons, Tyrande quickly exposed herself up as the undead and the dragons have noticed her.

As the undead forces continue to battle the dragons; some of them began to direct their attention to the Priestess instead. At that moment; before the undead could even get close, Tyrande used her most powerful spell of Starfall which have brought down waves of stars come from the skies, striking her enemies with the force of Elune. The blue dragons have witnessed the majestic and powerful Starfall used by the Priestess as they we not been affected by the spell. Only the undead which have been affected by each crashing wave of stars from the skies. Eventually; the entire undead strikeforce have been defeated as they have all been wiped out. None of the blue dragons from the group have died from the undead assault as they have been saved by Priestess Tyrande.  
Tyrande showed bravery and nobility upon saving the small group of blue dragons. After which; she had also shown respect and humbleness towards the mighty dragons. Right then; one of the blue dragons from the group gently approached the Priestess. The dragon that went up close to Tyrande is the largest and seemed to be the most powerful one from the group. The blue dragon magically morphed itself into its own humanoid form, a form of a very beautiful human woman, and began to speak with the Priestess. The other dragons remained calm and silent from behind.

 

Kirygosa: “Greetings to you, night elf. I am Kirygosa of the blue dragonflight. On behalf of my brothers and sisters, I would like to thank you personally for aiding us against the undead forces. I must say, I am quite surprised to your kind here, elf. What brings you here on these lands?”

Tyrande: “Ishnu alah, Kirygosa. I am Tyrande Whiperwind, High Priestess of the Moon Goddess Elune and the leader of Sentinels in the forests of Ashenvale. My brethren and I have sailed from Kalimdor all the way here in Northrend upon a great mission of fighting the evil forces of the Undead Scourge that threatens to take over our whole world and end all life. Early this morning on our march here; I saw your brethren from the blue flight battle against the undead forces.”

Kirygosa: “Yes. Those paltry rotting creatures have pressed us hard lately as they intend to take over these lands for their own. With each passing day, more and more comes to this place. My brethren and I patrol all around the Borean Tundra every day to ascertain and secure these lands from the forces of the undead. We shall never let the undead scourge conquer these lands!”

Tyrande: “Yes; I understand Kirygosa, as we also aim to protect the lands of Kalimdor from the undead. However; defending our own domain is just not enough. We must bring the fight to the Scourge itself and save not only our own lands but the rest of our entire world from the eternal death and damnation. We have come here in the Borean Tundra so that we could safeguard the lands and cleanse out the forces of the undead within this place. I was gladdened to see that we were not only ones to do so. Upon seeing your brethren in large groups; I made my here to find your main lair so that I could speak your primal ruler, the Blue Aspect of Magic, Malygos. Is he here, Kirygosa? Do you know the lair of the Guardian of Magic himself?”


	8. Night Elven Guardians Campaign (Bonus) - Part VIII

Kirygosa: “It seems fate had truly brought you here, Priestess. Of course; I know his lair and it is that island that you see over there beyond this river. We named that island as Coldarra. It is our home. You see; I am his daughter, Priestess. I am the daughter of Malygos, the Spellweaver, and if you wish to speak with my father then I shall gladly take you to him on that island, Tyrande.”

Tyrande: “I knew I would find your lair in these lands. I thank you for your generosity and your consideration, Kirygosa. Please, take me to your father as I would wish to speak with him about a dire matter regarding the great evil threat of the Lich King and his Undead Scourge.”

 

Right then; Kirygosa magically morphed into her blue dragon form once more as she had given Tyrande a back ride. Kirygosa and the other blue dragons from her group flew back to their own island of Coldarra. Tyrande and Kirygosa exchange stories to one another while they were flying on their way towards Coldarra. Upon landing at the island; Kirygosa magically morphed herself once again into her human form as she walks along and directs the Priestess towards the lair of Malygos. The other blue dragons around the island showed no hostility towards the Priestess as all of them knew then that she is considered as a welcomed guest upon seeing Kirygosa with her.

 

Kirygosa: “So you’re saying that you know my father, as well as all of the other Aspects?”

Tyrande: “Yes, Kirygosa. Your father and the other Aspects are our old friends and allies upon facing the first demonic invasion of the Burning Legion ten thousand years ago. I haven’t seen your father ever since. Now; we face another danger. The Lich King who commands an army of the dead that aims to annihilate us all and make us serve as undead slaves in death.”

 

At that moment; Tyrande and Kirygosa finally reached the huge sealed gates of the lair of the Spellweaver himself. Right then; a huge loud voice of a man sounded from the inside of the lair. It was none other than the voice of the Blue Aspect Malygos speaking to Kirygosa and Tyrande.

 

Malygos: “Who dares enter my lair in my own domain? Who dares enter the lands of the blue dragonflight? Kirygosa; who is that did you brought onto our realm?”

Kirygosa: “Father, I brought a guest into our land. She had come from a very far land. She is an old friend and ally of yours, father. A while ago; she had saved my life from the undead forces that nearly killed me and my group. I brought her here in our island for she humbly seeks to speak with you. May you lend your ears on her, father.”

Malygos: “An old friend and ally?”

 

At that moment; the entrance gates to the lair have slowly opened as the Blue Aspect of Magic, Malygos, reveals himself up and went outside of his own fortress. The Guardian of Magic looks upon her daughter, Kirygosa, for a brief moment then directs his attention on Priestess Tyrande.

 

Malygos: “You have sought an audience upon me mortal, and now, I have come. Well… Who are you? Where have you come from? Why did you come here?”

Tyrande: “Ishnu alah Malygos, the Spellweaver. It has been many ages since we have last seen each other. Do you not remember me? Do you not remember how we, along with the other Dragon Aspects and Demigods, have fought against the Burning Legion ten thousand years ago? My kind has been your friends and allies even before our great massive lands had been split asunder by the chaotic explosion caused by the first Well of Eternity. Do you not remember?”

Malygos: “What?! How did you know about the…? Wait…”

 

The Spellweaver had been quite shocked to what he had heard from the Priestess, especially with regards to their ancient wars during the first invasion of the Burning Legion. Malygos then took a closer look upon the Priestess until slowly he recognizes her. After a few moments; Malygos have finally remembered the Priestess herself and all about her ancient race, the night elves.

 

Malygos: “I remember you now. I now know who you are, night elf. You are… Tyrande… You were the young Kaldorei warrior priestess that we dragons have fought alongside with. We allied with you and your brethren against the Legion. You are Tyrande Whisperwind. Are you not?”

Tyrande: “You do remember after all, Malygos. I knew you would have not forgotten. Yes, it is I, Tyrande, now as the High Priestess of Elune. It has been so many long ages, my old friend.”

Malygos: “Yes; too long it has been since I’ve directly seen you or any of your kind again. You haven’t age a bit, I must say. What brings here in these lands after all this time?”

Tyrande: “I’m sure you already know about the return of the Burning Legion into our world recently. With aid of the Human Alliance and of the Orcish Horde, we have been able to defeat the demons once again. However; the war did not entirely ended there. There is yet another great evil here in these arctic lands that threaten to conquer this world, Malygos.”

Malygos: “The forces of the Undead Scourge commanded by their master, the Lich King, which resides in his stronghold of Icecrown in the heart of Northrend.”

Tyrande: “The Undead Scourge, the vey own creations of the Burning Legion. The Lich King threatens to annihilate all life on Azeroth and turn us all into his own undead slaves. My brethren and I have journeyed here from Kalimdor with a great mission to fulfill. Our mission is to defeat the Lich King and his undead armies. My only thought of finding you and your kin now is to ask you if you would consider joining the fight against the Undead Scourge.”

Malygos: “We do not interfere with the wars between the mortal races. However; the Undead Scourge lays a threat to all of us who live in this world just like their demonic creators from the Legion. I have seen the powers of the Lich King as I have lost much on upon facing the Scourge here in Northrend! He even raised all of our resting kin in Dragonblight from the dead and into his own undead wryms! I have also seen the downfall of the mortal kingdoms in the lands of the east in the hands of the undead. I’ve know the dangers of the Scourge! They will destroy all life on Azeroth, including us, as the Lich King will raise all the dead into his own!”

Tyrande: “The coming of the Legion and the Scourge has caused us to lose our immortality just to save this world. In the end; we have been able to defeat the ancient enemies once more. The Legion has fallen. However; their wayward creations is not yet undone. We came here to finish the job. Now; alongside the Human Alliance from the eastern lands, we shall dealt with the Lich King in Icecrown and eradicate the Scourge from this world. My only thoughts of coming here is to ask of you. Will you and your flight aid us, Malygos?”

Malygos: “A very noble quest had you and your people taken, Priestess. So the humans and their allies seek to put an end to the Scourge as well? Long have I also hunger for revenge upon the Lich King. He shall pay to what he has done to my children! He shall pay for their insolence upon what they have done to all the dragons who have claimed their rest in Dragonblight! Very well then, Priestess... I am willing to take action against the forces of the Undead Scourge, you have my word. On my command; the blue dragonflight shall fight alongside you once again!”

Tyrande: “I knew you would not fail us, Malygos. I knew you would not fail this world. I knew that the might of the blue dragonflight has not dissipated after all this time. I promise you that the Lich King and his Scourge shall fall. The lands of Northrend shall be cleansed! For now; it is our mission here to secure the western region of Northrend from the undead scourge in order the weakened their territorial control over these lands. Soon the Alliance would launch their assault coming from the east side. Our forces shall meet them in the battlefield at the time; they would begin their final attack at the main stronghold of the Lich King in the Icecrown Glacier.”

Malygos: “A bold and brilliant strategy, I may say. The humans never fail to amuse me. They have always been such quite strangely brilliant mortals. Very well; I shall gather my own flight and assemble them for war. I have lost so much before but I would lose all if I only sit back and watch the Scourge take over this world. We shall then meet you in the plains of the battlefield as we shall join in the fight against the Lich King. For now; if you truly desire to secure the west of Northrend, I suggest that you journey to the region of Sholazar Basin, north of Borean Tundra.”


	9. Night Elven Guardians Campaign (Bonus) - Part IX

Tyrande: “Sholazar Basin?”

Malygos: “For such long times; various peaceful creatures have lived in those lands. Now; the Scourge have also began their invasion in that region. As of now; the Lich King sends his undead armies to obliterate all those who live in Sholazar Basin and conquer the region for their own. I suggest that you head onto that region and save it from the clutches of the undead scourge.”

Tyrande: “Malygos; I dearly thank you for all of your wise advices and your kind consideration of helping to us in the fight. I shall hold on to your words, old friend. We shall win this war as your flight shall prosper and fly freely once more all over these lands. For now; I will heed your advice as I would bring my forces to the Sholazar Basin and save the lands from the Scourge.”

 

At that moment; the Great Blue Aspect spread out his dragon wings as his eyes brightly glow in white. Malygos begins to perform a powerful spell of blessing upon the Priestess.

 

Malygos: “Receive my blessing upon you and all of your kin, Priestess. Receive my blessing that you and your people shall be further strengthened by the energies of the natural magic. Receive my blessing that all your spellcasters be enhanced by the powers which they command. The powers of the Blue Aspect may grant you and all of your kin this blessing!”

 

As the Lord of Magic performs his spell of blessing; the Priestess felt a strange sensational aura of magic that surrounds her body. Tyrande felt being empowered by the blessings of Malygos. Shortly after; the Blue Aspect finishes his spell of blessing as he says his last words to Tyrande.

 

Malygos: “I bid your farewell, Priestess. I also thank you for what you have done for my kin, and for my own daughter. I wish you the best of luck as you face the dangers that lie ahead of you. Farewell, for now. I have great things to be done. We will speak again.”

Tyrande: “Ande'thoras-ethil, my old friend. I thank you once more for everything you have done for us today. We shall meet on the battlefield as we claim for the victory over our enemies. May the Goddess shine her light upon you and your flight. Enshu-falah-nah.”

 

The Spellweaver finally went back to his own lair as he sealed the entrance gates behind him. The Priestess now prepares to leave the island of Coldarra and return to her own base in Borean Tundra. Kirygosa magically morphs herself into her dragon form as she speaks with Tyrande.

 

Kirygosa: “I shall fly you back to the river coasts where we have first met, Tyrande. I also thank you once more for saving up my life from the undead scourge a while ago.”

 

Tyrande mounts at the back of Kirygosa as the dragon flies her back to the river coasts of the Borean Tundra from the island of Coldarra. Upon reaching their destination; the Priestess returns safely to the region of the Borean Tundra as she watched Kirygosa flew back to Coldarra. Right then; Tyrande makes her way back to her own encampment to rejoin with her other comrades. Upon finally returning to the night elf base camp; Tyrande was warmly been greeted by her own forces. Shandris Feathermoon and Alandien quickly approached the Priestess and speak with her. Tyrande began explaining to her comrades of everything that has happened upon her journey and about the new mission that they would have to accomplish in the place known as Sholazar Basin.

Two days later; the night elves have finally reached the lands of the Sholazar Basin. The region of the Sholazar Basin is such a wondrous wintry forestland teeming with many various kinds of wildlife such as arctic sabercats, frost wolves, polar bears, mammoths, and snow owls. There are also penguins and seals around the rivers of Sholazar Basin. There are also a number of beautiful hot springs and geysers around the region. Unlike the other regions of Northrend; Sholazar Basin appears to be a relaxing arctic wonderland for a habitat with a good ecosystem. Upon venturing the land; the night elves met some friendly tribes of the Polar Furbolgs as well as the wolverine-like humanoids called as the Wolvars. They also saw some dragons of the blue flight residing in the Sholazar Basin. It was also pleasant news for them to find out that the dark hostile creatures such as Nerubians, Ice Trolls, Magnataurs or Undead Revenants are not found within the region. Tyrande, Shandris and Alandien, along with a cadre of warriors, continue to venture the region.

 

Shandris: “Ever since coming here in Northrend; I never thought we would see a place like this.”

Tyrande: “Yes. This region is a miraculously tranquil winter land in the middle of a dark lifeless continent that is mostly controlled by the dead. Though as what Malygos said; this wondrous region is now being invaded by the forces of the undead scourge.”

Alandien: “From the looks of things; I agree with what the Blue Aspect told you. Even from a quite far distance; I strongly sense the presence of the undead scourge in these lands, Priestess.”

Tyrande: “By all means; we have to be cautious on our way. Our first priority is to find a gold mine and set up our new base camp so that we could muster a full force army. Only then can we defeat the undead forces and destroy their encampment that lies somewhere around these lands.”

Shandris: “Understood, Priestess.”

 

As the night elven group of Tyrande continues to move along; they had been pleasantly surprised upon suddenly meeting some unexpected friends and allies in the middle of the wintry forests.

 

Shandris: “Look, Priestess! Frost Nymphs! They are the cousins of our dryad comrades that live here in Northrend.”

 

The night elves approached the frost nymphs in their home within the wintry groves. The frost nymphs, who know very well about the ancient race of the night elves, immediately noticed the presence of the group of Tyrande approaching their village. A bit of surprised reaction; the frost nymphs showed a friendly welcome upon the unexpected arrival of the night elves that fought alongside their father Demigod, Cenarius. The dryads among the group of Tyrande and the frost nymphs were very excited and happy to see one another. As the two groups met; the leader of the frost nymphs was the first one to speak with Priestess Tyrande and the other night elves.

 

Sarendryana: “Ishnu alah, night elves. I am Sarendryana, leader of the frost nymphs around these parts. I must say; we were very surprised upon your unexpected arrival here in Northrend. What brings you here in the arctic lands?”

Tyrande: “Elune Adore, my friends. I am Tyrande Whisperwind, High Priestess of Elune and the leader of the Sentinels. We traveled all the way from Kalimdor to fight the forces of the Undead Scourge that threatens our whole world.”

Sarendryana: “Yes, Priestess. For many long generations we lived peacefully here in Northrend; however, the creation of the undead scourge had changed everything. Long we have strived upon defending ourselves against them. Many of our homelands here have been taken over and many of our sisters have been raised as part of the undead as well. The other regions of Northrend are all under control by the undead. Sholazar Basin is the only remaining land safe to live in as it is our last bastion of hope. We do our best to defend it from any undead or any hostile creatures but lately large armies of the undead come upon here. The undead has become stronger and vaster. Against such might; we are no match. Sadly; we are forced to flee and hide ourselves from time to time, watching the undead slowly conquer and corrupt the lands of Sholazar Basin as well.”

Tyrande: “Your tale truly pains my heart, Sarendryana. I grieve for your people upon facing this great evil on your own. Come and join with us, Sarendryana. Come and unite your people with us. As you see; we night elves have lived and fought alongside your dryad cousins in the forests of our homeland in Kalimdor. Now is the time for you, frost nymphs, to join along your dryad cousins and unite with us all. Together; we will save these lands by destroying the undead forces that comes upon here. Soon; we shall eradicate the Undead Scourge out of this world for good.”


	10. Night Elven Guardians Campaign (Bonus) - Part X

Sarendryana: “We frost nymphs have long been separated from you night elves, more so from our brother Keepers and sister dryads in Kalimdor. It is time that we unite with of our brethren and join with rest of you. From this day forth; my sisters and I stand strongly as one with you, Priestess! We shall join the fight against the undead and all those who threaten our world!”

Tyrande: “Come then! You and your sisters shall hide no more, Sarendryana! Let us hunt down these foul mindless wretches upon this land and deal with them once and for all! In the name of Cenarius! We shall cleanse out all the undead forces that tend to invade and desecrate this land.”

Alandien: “Finally, some real action. I am truly eager to test the strength and power enhancement that the Great Blue Aspect has blessed upon us all. Your warriors stand ready, Priestess.”

 

The group of Tyrande that has now been reinforced by the frost nymphs led by Sarendryana; had continued on their march in the mission of hunting down the forces of the undead scourge in the region of Sholazar Basin. The night elven group have ventured deeper into the heart of the winter forestland. Along their way; the night elves have encountered some small scattered groups of the undead forces lurking around the snowy forests. The night elves are able to defeat each undead group that they pass on quite easily. After a little while later; the group of Tyrande arrived upon the outskirts of a tribal village that is currently under attack by the forces of the undead scourge. The village is a home to a tribe of yet strange bison-like creatures in which the night elves have never seen before; only Sarendryana and the other frost nymphs know about these creatures.

 

Sarendryana: “Oh no! The Taunka is under attack by the undead! Priestess Tyrande, we have to help them! They are our friends and allies here in the Sholazar Basin.”

Shandris: “Taunka?”

Tyrande: “By Elune! I only thought they were only legends. The taunka do exist after all. These creatures are known to be the ancient cousins of the tauren that was lost long ago. Regardless… we could discuss about histories and legends later. Right now, those taunkas need help. Onward my warriors! Onward against the Scourge! Andu-falah-dor!”

 

Right then; the group of Tyrande quickly charge towards the taunka village and join the battle. The night elves aided the Taunka tribe and fight against the army of the undead scourge as well. The undead scourge warriors are quite vast over the taunkas but, thanks to the arrival of the night elves on the village, the undead forces seemed to have lost their advantage. The combined forces of the night elves and taunkas fiercely fought against the undead scourge army for quite a while. Eventually; the undead invaders have all been defeated and the taunka tribe has been saved.

 

Roanauk: “Sarendryana! Praise the Earth Mother, you’ve come! The undead nearly had us this time! Many of kin has fallen. But thanks to your aid, my tribe has been saved.”

Sarendryana: “We could never forsake our friends to their deaths against the dead, Roanauk. But it was they who are the ones that truly saved and your people.”

Roanauk: “Ishne'alo'porah, strangers. I am Roanauk Icemist, Chieftain of the Taunka. On behalf of my brethren; I would wish to thank you dearly for saving us from the army of the vile dead. Like the frost nymphs; we taunkas have been fighting these undead for a long time now. Many of us have been killed upon facing them. Since then, my tribe is the only left to survive. The few of us now hide ourselves upon this region. But recently, the undead have began to invade this land as well. We have no other choice but to move out to the high mountain peaks within this region. We were about to begin our march when suddenly, the undead army arrived and attacked us.”

Tyrande: “Ishnu dal dieb, Roanauk. I am Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind and these are kin, the night elves. We have come from the lands of Kalimdor to fight the forces of the Undead Scourge here in Northrend. We seek to destroy the undead out this world and put an end to their evil ruler, the Lich King that resides in Icecrown. But first, it is our priority to save and secure the entire western region of Northrend by wiping out all of the undead forces in these lands. If you wish to leave your villages now then you no longer have to worry about the undead. Leave it to us upon finishing all the undead invaders here in the Sholazar Basin, Roanauk.”

Roanauk: “I am intrigued by you and your people, Priestess. I salute your bravery. You and your people have great honor and heroism within you. I am in your debt for saving us from the dead. My people and I will be ever grateful for what you have done for us. If you seek to defeat the undead forces in these lands then I shall point you to their base. The undead forces have cornered us to this land by setting up their encampment at the southeastern area near the borders of these forests. The undead base is huge and greatly fortified. Destroying the camp can only be achieved with such great attrition. If you succeed in the destroying their base within this region, then the way to the plains of the Great Dragonblight shall be granted. But be warned; the Dragonblight is fully controlled by the undead for the Icecrown Glacier lies close to the north of that place.”

Tyrande: “Thank you, Roanauk. Thank you very much for your help to us. The information that you gave would prove to be greatly useful. I wish you the best of luck upon your journey to the high mountains of the Sholazar Basin. The undead shall trouble you no more. I pray that your people would one day prosper once more just as your old tauren cousins in Kalimdor. May the Goddess Elune shine her light upon you and your tribe. Farewell, Roanauk.”

Roanauk: “I also thank you once more for what you and your kin have done for us today. I pray for a successful victory for you and your people upon the fight that lies ahead of you, and that you achieved all your endeavors. May the Earth Mother smile upon you all. Farewell, Priestess.”

 

Not far from the tribal village of taunkas is a vast space with an outlying gold mine in which the night elves could set their own base camp. As Roanauk and his tribe move out of their village and head for the mountains; the night elves immediately began establishing a new base near the gold mine. The Priestess sent in her wisps to construct their Ancient building structures and form their camp. Upon the creation of every building structure; Tyrande immediately began bolstering up her troops as she marshals them all for a fierce war battle. After a while of preparing; the new base camp of the night elves have finally been completed as it is also equipped with great proper defenses. At the same time; Tyrande has finally assembled a full force army that is now ready to find and lay siege upon the undead encampment within the Sholazar Basin. The Ranger Shandris Feathermoon is already set for war. The demon huntress Alandien is also eager to engage herself once again upon a vicious battle against the undead scourge. Sarendryana and all her frost nymph sisters would also fight alongside the Priestess as they are now part of the night elven army.

The night elven army consists of groups of huntresses, dryads, frost nymphs, druids of the claw, druids of the talon, hippogryph riders, faerie dragons, mountain giants and the dreaded mighty twin-headed chimaera dragons. Right then; Tyrande quickly leads her forces to move out and head towards the southeastern region of the Sholazar Basin to find the undead base camp. The night elven army makes their way towards southeastern direction to the borders of the Sholazar Basin and the Great Dragonblight. Upon getting closer and closer to their destination; the demon huntress Alandien senses the foul unholy presence of the undead forces massing nearby the area. After a little while later; the night elven army has finally reached the undead base camp at last. Just as Roanauk described it; the undead encampment is fortified with great defenses. The base is also guarded by a vast group of undead warriors consisting of ghouls, crypt fiends, abominations, necromancers, banshees, gargoyles and frost wryms. The forces of the undead scourge are strong and defeating them will not be easy. However; the night elves showed no fear as they are eager upon destroying the undead forces in Sholazar Basin. Tyrande did not waste any moment as she immediately led her entire army to perform an aggressive attack at the undead encampment.

A fierce heavy war battle occurred as the night elven army led by Tyrande, Shandris, Alandien and Sarendryana viciously clash against the forces of the undead scourge within the undead base camp. Priestess Tyrande immediately used her most powerful spell of Starfall to harm as many undead soldiers as she could in the battlefield. The demon huntress Alandien also used her most powerful dark spell, Metamorphosis that magically transforms her into a very powerful demon and caused her to fight the undead forces more effectively than usual. Shandris fiercely attacks alongside the other range attackers of their army as she shoots many of her deadly arrows in such high precision, accuracy and attack speed against any undead warrior. Sarendryana also gives a good support for the night elven army as she viciously fights the undead forces that invaded her homeland. As the fierce heavy war battle continues; the odds were somehow in favor of the night elves due to the effective heroic leadership skills and powers of Tyrande, Shandris, Alandien and Sarendryana. The night elven army is currently doing a great job upon their aggressive assault to the undead base camp in Sholazar Basin with the great passion of the defeating their enemies.


	11. Night Elven Guardians Campaign (Bonus) - Finale

The fierce heavy war battle between the night elves and the undead continues to rage on. After a while vicious fighting; both sides have already suffered many casualties in each of their army. Many night elf warriors have fallen in the battlefield as there are a lot more of undead warriors that have been permanently slain. Many of the undead building structures and towers within the base have also been already destroyed. Despite the many casualties in the heavy war battle; night elves gained the upper hand as they are now close to achieving their victory. Tyrande then rallies her standing warriors to finish off the other remaining undead forces and destroy the rest of the standing enemy structures. The few remaining undead warriors still continue to battle the night elves in the hopes of defending their heavily damaged base. The forces of the undead are strong and vast as they were also protected by their own base. The night elven army led by Tyrande, Shandris, Alandien and Sarendryana proved to be stronger and truly capable of defeating them.

From that point; the war battle did not last long any longer. After a little while later on; the Night Elves have finally slain all of the enemy troops and razed all the undead building structures. At long last; the Night Elves have claimed the victory over the forces of the undead in the Sholazar Basin. After a long relentless heavy war battle; Tyrande, Shandris, Alandien, Sarendryana and some other surviving night elf warriors stand triumphant upon the ruins of the destroyed undead base camp. The night elves are successful upon defeating the undead invaders in Sholazar Basin as well as saving the land from a total invasion and corruption caused by the Undead Scourge.

 

Alandien: “Victory is ours at last! The undead forces in Sholazar Basin have all been eradicated! We are once again one step closer upon defeating the Scourge. That was for Lord Illidan.”

Sarendryana: “Yes! Sholazar Basin has been saved! We need only to defend it now and prevent the undead forces from the Dragonblight upon ever stepping in these forests again.

Shandris: “This path here would lead us straight into the region of the Dragonblight. With the destruction of the undead base camp in this area; we could now pass through the borders of the Sholazar Basin and head into the central region of Northrend.”

Tyrande: “For now, it would not be wise for us to step foot into the heart of the undead lands in Northrend. Our only goal at the moment was to be saving out these forestlands from the clutches of the undead scourge as we just successfully did so. Our priority now is to prevent the undead forces in Dragonblight from entering Sholazar Basin once again. From the ruins of the undead base that we destroyed, we must establish another strongly fortified base of our own out of this site. The base would serve as a guarding camp as it shall prevent any undead forces that might from Dragonblight upon entering these lands again. We should also build up multiple scattered outpost bases around the forests just as what we did in the Borean Tundra before we went here.”

Shandris: “Yes, Priestess. It shall be done. Sholazar Basin has been saved but now, we defend it. Alandien and I shall see to it that our new defensive bases here are constructed immediately.”

 

The next day; the night elves have finally finished constructing all of their outpost bases around the region as well as the fortified encampment near the borders of the Sholazar Basin and the Great Dragonblight. Without the presence of the undead scourge in Sholazar Basin; Sarendryana and her sisters could freely roam around the wintry forest region. As part of the night elf army; the frost nymphs also perform vigilant patrolling around the region to maintain and assure the safety of the Sholazar Basin. Sarendryana and the other frost nymphs have truly felt happy and secured upon uniting themselves with the night elves just as what the dyads and the keepers did. The frost nymphs learned so many things from the night elves, most especially with the recent events regarding the return of the Burning Legion and the creation of the Undead Scourge. The most striking news the frost nymphs have received is about the death of Cenarius some time ago. Meanwhile; Priestess Tyrande stands on a hill overlooking at the region of the Sholazar Basin as she was pleased to see the wintry forests finally freed from the grasp of the undead invaders.

 

Tyrande: “We’ve accomplish our mission at last. We saved the lands from a force of terrible evil. We have successfully defeated all of the undead forces in these lands as we have finally secured the whole western region of Northrend. The Scourge has lost much of their territory. My only job now is to ensure that these lands are all well defended in case the undead would ever return.”

 

All of a sudden, a familiar voice of a man sounded up from the skies and spoke to the Priestess.

 

Mysteriously Familiar Male Voice: “There is nothing to worry about now. The Undead Scourge would not return to this region anymore. Apparently; Lich King will no longer send his forces to conquer these lands. The western regions of this continent are now safe from the undead forces.”

Tyrande: “What? Who could be-?”

 

Tyrande looks up on the skies as she surprisingly saw the arrival of a great and powerful flying blue dragon slowly approaching her. Priestess Tyrande quickly recognized the blue dragon as the Great Aspect of Magic, Malygos the Spellweaver. The Priestess was pleasantly surprised by the unexpected coming of the Blue Aspect. Slowly; the Blue Aspect lands himself on the hill. Upon touching the ground; Malygos magically morphs himself into his high elf humanoid form as he warmly greets Tyrande and speaks to her about an important matter that he had discovered.

 

Tyrande: “Ishnu alah, Malygos. What a pleasant surprise; I never expect to see you come here.”

Malygos: “Ishnu dal dieb Tyrande. I see that you were successful in your mission here. Firstly, I came here to congratulate you on your success upon taking these lands away from the Scourge. My flight freely roams around these western regions without the worries of encountering any undead warriors that would have been sent by the Lich King coming from the Icecrown.”

Tyrande: “We have sworn to complete this mission at all costs, Malygos. We did our best to take these lands from the scourge and save the lives of those who longed for peace and protection. By Elune’s name; we did not fail to do so. We gladly saved the lives of others in need of great help.”

Malygos: “And so you did. Apparently; you did more than just saving these lands and the lives of other creatures. Thanks to your efforts; you have also successfully destroyed a considerable amount of undead forces commanded by the Lich King. As of now, I must say, you need not to worry about the Undead Scourge of ever returning and invading these lands anymore.”

Tyrande: “What makes you say that? Surely; the Lich King has seen everything, we have done.”

Malygos: “I would like to inform you that the Alliance has already landed on the shores of this continent. The humans and their allies have already begun their attacks here against the undead scourge. In the midst of your success here; the Lich King directs his full attention upon the vast Alliance forces that is now raging war against him throughout the eastern regions of Northrend. ”

Tyrande: “So it finally begins… The Alliance has come at last. Soon now; our forces shall meet them in the battlefield and face the Lich King himself in Icecrown. Only then; will the Scourge be defeated for good. Only then; will we finally eradicate a great evil residing in of our world.”

Malygos: “Despite everything you’ve done through; you night elves never fail to show nobility, valor, strength and wisdom to a point of a great extent to other worlds. While you fight alongside the Alliance against the Undead Scourge here in Azeroth; Malfurion Stormrage also fights side by side with the Horde in another world just to save ours once again from the Burning Legion.”

Tyrande: “From the histories we learned; the Alliance has done so much for this world as well.”

Malygos: “True. The humans and their allies have done so much for this world and even for us dragons as well. We watched them all throughout countless generations. However; men can also be easily deceived by darkness. The hearts of the mortals are weak. Upon our ancient history; we Dragons have been empowered to watch over and safeguard all the creations in this world. Upon the first coming of the Legion, you were the first among the mortal races that showed bravery to protect this world. Under the guidance of the Demigods, we watched you become the honorably elder guardians in which you are known today. You Night Elves are the Protectors of Azeroth.”

Tyrande: “Out of everything, Malygos; we sworn out on our lives to defend and save this world against all evil... But for now; our hopes of beating the Scourge lie in the hands of the Alliance.”


End file.
